Graduation and College Bound
by turtley2005
Summary: this is the sequel to Reuinion... the struggles to graduating and staying together when college starts weighs down on Kag and Nar


GRADUATION AND COLLEGE BOUND  
A Sequel to Reunion  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own anyone out of Inuyasha. they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama . and that's still cool anyway  
  
A/N: forgive me for any slow progress with this fic. I have a lot of other fics to finish before this one and homework *cries* but I will finish it!! Someday. but it might not be someday soon.  
  
~CHAPTER ONE~ Many people had to stare. It wasn't everyday that they saw a young woman on Naraku's arm. It made them even more shocked to see the young woman was Kagome. They were curious as to who was clinging to Inuyasha's arm as well. She was a new student whom they will later learn is Kikyou. The whole student body almost died from all of the surprises. It didn't take long for gossip to spread.  
  
Kagome and Naraku were ready for anything that would be thrown in their direction after the little confrontation with Kikyou and Inuyasha at the park. Within minutes after they had arrived at school the next Monday, they were bombarded by Kagome's "friends".  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing with. with. him?" Yuki asked after they had pulled her away. "And what exactly are you wearing?" Natsuko added. "Do you know what people are going to say?" Akiko joined in the assault. The girls continued on about how she shouldn't be around Naraku and how she was damaging her image. Kagome's eye began to twitch. Thankfully Sango said nothing and began to slowly back away from the group knowing that Kagome was going to eventually explode. "I DON'T CARE!!" Kagome finally screamed at them. "I'm not just some shallow superficial girl who only cares about popularity and fashion! I am my own person and I don't give a damn what other people might say! They can go screw themselves for all I care! As a matter a fact I don't care about you three either! Sango is my only real friend amongst you! So don't bother to try talking to me anymore!"  
  
The three girls just watched her walk away towards Sango who had retreated away from the scene. A large group of the student body had been watching and quickly got out of Kagome's way when the yelling stopped. Murmurs and whispers were circulating around and Kagome could hear them as she passed groups of people. She was relieved to feel Naraku's hand slip into hers when he caught up with her. "Don't mind what other people say. They have no lives if they have nothing else better to do than talk about other people's private business." Kagome chuckled. "I never cared in the first place Naraku-chan. All I care about right now is being with you." She paused and turned to stand on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Naraku let a small smile play across his face. He wrapped an arm around her waist after taking her bag and began walking her to her locker.  
  
"I can't believe she's with that bastard." Inuyasha fumed to Kikyou, Sango, and Miroku. Kikyou gave him a scathing look and he gulped nervously. "I mean. he doesn't deserve to be happy. I could care less about Kagome." "Just keep telling yourself that." Miroku said with a flat look. "You do know that this is the real Kagome we're looking at?" Sango interrupted. "What do you mean?" Kikyou turned to the other female. "That's the real Kagome. She's been putting up a front for years. I think the popularity and being Inuyasha's girlfriend got to her head until a certain baka started to stand her up on dates they regularly went out on. She just needed the opportunity to come back out of her shell after the traumatic split between her and Naraku during freshmen year." "Thank you Dr. Sango." Inuyasha said. Kikyou looked like she was in deep thought.  
  
After Inuyasha and Kikyou left the other two for first period, Miroku asked, "How do you know all of this?" Sango paused in the hall as many other students rushed by them. "I'm her best girl friend while Naraku is now her best guy friend since Inuyasha is being an idiot and dating that thing." Sango snorted. "She can't be all that bad." Miroku countered. "Think about it before you say anything baka. She was the one Inuyasha was cheating on Kagome with. She gives me the creeps. Inuyasha doesn't seem like the type to go out with a girl like Kikyou. I bet there's something more to it than we see." With that said she continued her way to their first period class. Miroku scratched his head and then ran to catch up with Sango. It wasn't long before the people in the hallway froze when a scream of Hentai exploded from her. They only stopped long enough to watch her pummel him to the ground and then they walked away used to this kind of things happening in their school.  
  
~~After School~~ "Hey Kagome, where are you going? Aren't you going to come with us to the mall?" Sango asked running to catch up with her. "No, unfortunately, I have detention. I was late to 5th period after lunch. Tell the others not to wait up for me." "Which reminds me I have to tell the baka where we're going too. Princess Kikyou is too "tired" to find him and tell him herself." Kagome giggled, but she stopped when she entered the detention room with Sango. There sitting in a desk in the back of the room was Inuyasha with a scowl on his face. "Hey Inubaka, we're going to the mall. Come join us after detention." "The rugrats better not be there." Inuyasha answered. Sango sighed, "Well, too bad because they're riding with Miroku." Before he could say anything else, Sango left. Kagome only shook her head and sat down in a desk farthest away from Inuyasha in the front. Not long after, the teacher who had the duty of watching after the students in detention walked in.  
  
Kagome was partially surprised to see it was Mrs. Kaeda, her old Kindergarten teacher. Mrs. Kaeda was just as surprised. "I never thought I'd see you in detention Kagome, but I wasn't surprised Inuyasha is here." "I was late to my 5th period class after lunch." Kagome said sheepishly. "I see. Well, if you didn't all ready know, you're stuck here for the next two hours. You can do your homework or anything else as long as you're quiet." "Hai." Kagome replied smiling and she quickly went to begin her homework. Inuyasha just sat in the back staring into nothingness. He had lost count how many times he was in detention, but he didn't go everyday, but enough to lose track, and it was only a few months into the school year.  
  
Time flew by quickly for Kagome because she had used her time to do her homework. Inuyasha had fallen into a light sleep. It wasn't long before Mrs. Kaeda interrupted them and released them. "I hope I don't have to see you in here again, Kagome." Mrs. Kaeda said before Kagome left the room. Inuyasha was out in the hall and paused to listen. Kagome laughed softly and said, "I wouldn't count on it Mrs. Kaeda. I have a feeling I'll be late to my 5th period class almost everyday. Besides, it's been years since I've seen you." With that said, Kagome left with a smile on her face, but it was wiped clear off when she ran into the back of Inuyasha who was still standing in the hallway.  
  
"Baka, why don't you move aside or keep walking?" Kagome snapped and then walked around him to leave the school. Before she could get far, Inuyasha caught her wrist and gently tugged her back to face him. "Why are you with him?" Inuyasha softly asked. Kagome scowled at him for a while, but then her face softened when she replied, "Because I love him." "But you said you loved me." "Yea, get the loved Inuyasha. I loved you. I loved you before you started cheating on me with Kikyou." She spat out. Inuyasha let out a sound that sounded much like a growl and said, "He doesn't love you. I do." He didn't expect Kagome to slap him. While he was stunned, Kagome yanked her wrist away from his grip and said, "No you don't. If you loved me you would have never cheated on me, and I know Naraku loves me because I love him. Don't ever talk to me again Inuyasha. I'm warning you." Before Inuyasha could respond she spun around and stomped out of the building. He just watched her until she turned the corner and he decided to take a different way to the student parking lot.  
  
Outside, Kagome began to vent some more by talking to herself. "That baka had the nerve to say he loves me. If he loves me so much, then why did he cheat on me with Kikyou? He is such a brainless coward. He didn't even have the nuts to tell me he didn't want to see me anymore, but just went behind my back to get a piece of ass from Kikyou." "My, what crude words from Miss Kagome Higurashi." A voice said behind her. She shrieked and spun around to find that it was only Naraku. "Don't do that!" She playfully smacked him on the shoulder before hugging him. Naraku only chuckled. "I thought I'd come back to pick you up. Everyone is still at the mall. We started a tournament in the arcade, but it was canceled because the arcade was having some mechanical problems. They were just ordering some pizza when I left to come get you." Kagome smiled, "Pizza sounds really good right now. Let's go. We should get there before it's all gone." Laughing, they raced to Naraku's black jag.  
  
Go read the next chapter ......... ^.^ 


End file.
